Eternal Watcher
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: Hanatarou, a normal boy living with his cousin in a small apartment. What happens when he gets letters from a person by the name 'Eternal Watcher' What will happen to him and his stalker problem?
1. Chapter 1

---

I don't own anything, so don't sue me… please.

Chapter one.

A/n: I'm not really sure if I'm going to be writing this as a serious story. I just want to see what some of you think of it, but if all goes well, and if I enjoy my writing, then I could take thought about continuing it.

---

His eyelashes fluttered when the soft petals descended upon him, landing on his slightly flushed face and getting caught in his soft dark locks. Soft murmurs escaped his lips as he turned his figure so that he was lying on his side.

"Hanatarou?"

He stirred, smiling in his sleep at the call of his name, the other watched him and gave a small chuckle. He walked over to where the sleeping boy lay and crouched down beside him.

"Hanatarou, wake up. Class' gonna start." He said as she shook the boy gently. Hanatarou's eyes squinted together before they opened, revealing gentle blue irises glazed over with sleep.

"Ri…kichi…kun… mmfm…"

"Oi oi oi, you can't fall asleep here, you'll catch a cold. Class will start in a few more minutes as well, so we have to hurry!"

"But Rikichi-kun…."

The said student gave a sigh.

"Hana-tan, you can sleep all you want when we get we get home, but for now we need to get on time or else Kuchiki-sensei'll kill us."

The boy nodded and pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes with a loose fist. Standing up, Rikichi helped up the slumberous boy and dragged them over to their classroom with three minutes to spare.

---

The bell rang throughout the school, indicating the end of the school day. Students packed their things and went about their plans fro the rest of the day.

"Oi."

A Red-haired boy looked at his classmate with a lazy eye.

"Oi, you listening?"

"Wha?"

The orange-haired classmate turned to him with a sleepy set of eyes, causing the other to give a groan and roll his own eyes.

"Whatever, it's wasn't important anyway."

"Pssh, you say that every time."

"I wouldn't have to if you listened you damn strawberry."

"Shut up you pineapple."

The said fruit shot him a menacing glare before pulling himself together and grabbing his bag.

"Well, I've gotta go."

"Where?"

"Oh… just, somewhere… you don't need to know." He said as he waved his hand dismissively, the carrot top narrowed his eyes.

"Just don't get you're ass in any trouble Renji."

The said man turned his head and gave him a 'what-the-fruck-do-you-take-me-for' look before shrugging his shoulders. The red pineapple made his way through the classroom, starting at the back, and just as he got to the door the strawberry called out.

"You gonna stalk that kid again?"

Renji's body became rigid for a moment before relaxing, he looked over his shoulder and gave him a smirkish-grin.

"What if I am?"

"Drop it, you won't get anything out of what you're doing."

"How do you know?"

"Just do."

"Keh, you've been giving me that bull shit ever since, what about **you** and that nerd boy?"

This time it was Ichigo's turn to stiffen.

"You've been with him for a year now, haven't you gotten tired?"

"…No…" Came his soft reply.

"Pfft, if it were me I would get tired at looking at his nerdy face after the third hour." He said as he took a step out of the door, but then shrugged.

"Then again, you're preference and mine's are completely different."

"Damn right." Ichigo growled out, obviously angered at his friend's comments.

"Well, I'll be home around seven or eight t'night. Keep my portion of dinner for me will ya?"

"… Alright."

"Thanks."

"Che."

---

"That was a close one wasn't it?" Rikichi said as they walked out of the front gates and headed down the usual street, Hana gave a nod as he yawned, still tired from the afternoon and the things that occurred the night prior.

"You **still** tired Hana-tan?" He asked, unable to understand why his cousin had to stay up all night and do things that he did not know of. 'Hana-tan' nodded with half open eyes.

"Rikichi-kun… do you have to go to work today?"

"'Fraid so, the boss' got some business for me, why?"

"Mm…" He grumbled out as he shrugged.

"No specific reason, I just didn't want to be alone again…"

Rikichi turned red.

"D-Don't say weird stuff like that!" He sputtered and gave the boy a slap on the shoulder, of course, any normal person would laugh and hit back playfully, but today, and like always, Hana was half awake, so even of the hit had been half-hearted it sent the boy tumbling forward and hitting face-first on a lamp-post.

"Oh shit, Hana-tan you really are tired…" Rikichi mumbled as he went over to his beloved cousin and checked for any cuts or bruises, the boy fell back in Rikichi's arms and had a pained expression written all over his face.

"Rikichi-kuun… did you really have to push me?" He said in a sad tone, his weak and supple frame leaned against his cousin's stronger one, the other gave him a tight hug.

"Didn't think that you would crash into things."

Hana gave a small chuckle.

"Has anyone stalked you before?" He asked out of the blue. Rikichi gave him a funny look, but shook his head no.

"Why? Someone tailing after you?"

"No… just curious."

"…"

Rikichi gave him a suspicious look, but the flower reminded him of work, which got the boy to shrug that subject off and say bye, running in the direction of his workplace. Hana sighed. To be honest, there **was** someone tailing after him, but he wasn't sure if it would be a wise thing to get Rikichi involved: if he was being followed, then it should just be him and the follower, he didn't want to risk having Riki-tan in it too.

When he got to his apartment door, he felt his stomach churn. There was a pale blue envelope sitting in front of the door, his name scribbled in black ink in the front. Sighing, the boy picked it up and opened it. Out came a letter and a dried flower. Hanatarou closed his eyes. Why was this happening? He wasn't necessarily social, and the only people he came in contact was his boss, the teachers, his classmate, and Rikichi.

"It **could** be someone from the school, but I never got into a fight, and why would someone from school do it?"

He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Still murmuring the unusual possibilities. Locking the door behind him, he went into his room and got started on his homework assignments, trying to distract himself from the entire situation.

---


	2. Chapter 2

---

I don't own anything, so please don't sue me for anything.

Chapter two

---

He wanted to touch him.

Violate him.

Oh how he would give anything just to hold the boy and kiss him.

And then take it a bit further.

Just up to a point where either of them wouldn't be able to turn back and undo the situation.

A smile graced is lips as he licked them. The boy was becoming more and more of a temptation with every passing day.

He watched, perched in his usual spot. The boy had left his curtains open again, leaving a full view of himself. He was currently finishing his homework assignments.

But just because he was doing homework, it didn't mean that it wasn't fun to watch him.

Thin eyebrows furrowing every now and then. Biting down on his lip at a difficult question. Letting his tongue slide over his bottom lip at an easy question. The fluttering of his eyelashes whenever he blinked. Hana was actually sleepier today then the other days from the looks of it. Yesterday, there weren't as many yawns or moments of closed eyes. Not that he minded of course.

"N? Looks like he got the letter…" He murmured gently, amusement playing in his voice. Pushing himself up from his slouched position, he leaned forward and got a better look for himself. The boy had opened the envelope and scanned its contents, then he re-folded it and put it in the envelope, setting it aside and burying his face in his hands. The stalker gave a slight frown.

Did his feelings or the boy cause him so much pain?

---

It was nice to know that someone held feelings for him in that way, but the letters… they were becoming too much for him to handle. He didn't mind the really, but knowing that there was someone out there watching him and waiting made him uneasy. He set the letter aside and buried his face in his hands. He felt guilty. He felt terrible. He didn't know what to feel. Unable to describe the letter in a single word or a string of words. It wasn't fair to the person either, while the person feels for him, all he could do was mope and think, unable to answer the letters or tell him/her how he himself felt about it.

"I'm the worst…" He mumbled.

**I'm sorry… but I think you fell for the wrong person.**

That was something he wanted to tell the stalker.

He made a mistake and chose Hana; Hana wasn't meant to be loved like this, by a mere stranger. No one knew him personally besides Rikichi, it wasn't a fair thing to the person.

A sad smile graced his lips.

Then again, life was never really fair.

Sick of being inside, Hanatarou stood up and pushed his chair in. Then, grabbing his keys, he made his way to the door and went out making sure that he locked the door behind him.

How long has this been keeping up?

About a year by now. It had started on the second month of his first year, and now it was the end (or about the end) of his first year. He had gotten his first letter in his locker, and of course, he thought that this was some kind of practical joke that the other students would pull on the first years. But as the days went by he got another letter, then another. Each one signed by the 'eternal watcher.' Hanatarou blushed, the poems that were scribbled into the parchment _was_ quite something, but maybe the e.w thought that he was a girl, after all, he _did_ have a somewhat feminine name.

Making his way down the staircase, his mind wandered over the phrases and lines that were written to him.

Wouldn't any normal student consult with a teacher about this? Why hadn't he done anything to stop it?

Did he…

No, that was a silly thought.

But the letters _did_ keep him from being too lonely…

So… did he **like** having the letters written to him?

Hana bit down on his bottom lip and thought for a moment.

"Do I… like him?"

Then, out of the blue, he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and an arm wrap around his middle.

"Please, don't scream, okay? I promise I won't do anything bad, just… I just need you to listen."

'Who are you?'

"Please, don't be scared, Hanatarou-"

'How does he know my name?'

"-It's me; Eternal Watcher."

The smaller boy's frame went rigid. Blood was drained form his face, leaving his skin a ghostly white shade. He felt his stalker bring him closer, as if he were hugging him in an odd way.

"I, I just wanted to say, the letters, if they're driving you up the wall, I… I'll stop writing, but I really like you… I'm not bluffing."

'Who are you?'

"You probably won't believe me when I say that though, after all, I'm just another guy that's chasing after a boy who doesn't know what's going on."

'So you're a guy….'

"Hey… do you… if I asked you something and let go, would you not scream?"

Hana nodded, and soon enough he felt the hand slide away form his mouth.

"A-ano…"

"Hm?"

"Who… who exactly are you?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Well-"

"Even if I'm just a creepy stalker who writes you love letters and drives you up the wall?"

"They don't drive me up the wall!"

"You don't have to lie." He said in a sad tone.

"I'm not! I like them!"

The boy was surprised at this, and the man seemed to be taken off guard as well. How did it come to such a conversation?

"Do you?" The stalker asked after a few moments of awkwardness, Hana merely shifted his feet uncomfortably, earning a chuckle from the older boy.

"I don't think you would want to know who I am, not yet. But I'll tell you soon enough."

"Um…"

"Hm?"

"How did you know I was here?"

This got him another chuckle. "I'm your personal stalker Hanatarou, I ought to know where you live. Though I wasn't planning on talking to you like this, I was just tailing after you for an hour or so." He said in a musing tone and wrapped the other arm around him and buried a kiss in his hair, just above the ear. Hanatarou shuddered, not that he didn't like it, the contact actually felt, nice.

"Well, I best be on my way, don't want to drive you away with the first encounter." He said in a murmur before letting go and disappearing. Hanatarou didn't even get a chance to turn around and see what his stalker looked like, because by the time he was facing the other side there was no trace of him.

---

There may be a few grammar and spelling mistakes, but I shan't keep you waiting for the next chapter. It wouldn't be fair. Hope you liked it though.

---


	3. Chapter 3

---

I don't own anything so please don't sue me.

Chapter three

---

"Hanaa~? You awake?"

The tattooed boy called out as he slipped his shoes off and walked into the apartment, seeing that his cousin was already asleep when he poked his head in his room. Smiling, he made his way out and to the bathroom, washing his hands.

'He's been acting a bit odd lately, wonder what's gotten into him… is puberty troubling him **that **much?' Rikichi joked to himself mentally, but ever since they began attending high school, Hanatarou seemed to drift away, bit by bit. _Something _had to be up.

Drying his hands he shrugged the matter off and strode into the kitchen, looking around for any food that Hanatarou had left for him. Alas. On the countertop was a blue plate wrapped in saran wrap, and underneath the plastic were a number of boiled potatoes, rice, and five cherry tomatoes. Next to the plate was a note saying that the rice cooker had rice in it so he could help himself if he needed more. Rikichi smiled, he loved his cousin, the boy would make sure that there was dinner waiting for him if he were to come home late (which came in handy since he worked late), not to mention that he was like a nurse; able to handle most situations that involved blood, bandages, needles (sometimes) and a roll of gauze. The other cousin took the wrap off and pulled out a pair of chopsticks from a drawer and began filling his stomach. He didn't notice the dazed figure making its way towards him.

"Ri…kichi…?"

The boy turned around and met his cousin's drowsy eyes.

"Hana-tan, did I wake you up?"

The boy made a head movement that looked like something in between and yes and a no. Rikichi gave a sigh, set his plate on the countertop and went over to his cousin, catching him before he fell face forward.

"Hana-tan…" He whispered, tightening his arms around him.

Why did it feel so good to hug the flower? Rikichi inhaled his scent and made his head swirl as if he were on some sort of drug, Hana resumed to sleeping, and stood limp in his arms.

"Stalker-san…" He heard him murmur, Rikichi felt his blood drain elsewhere at this.

"Stalker-san… ah…"

The tattooed boy wanted to faint at this, what did he mean by 'ah?' What was going on in his dream? As if on cue, the asleep boy snuggled closer and let his arms cling around his middle, mumbling incoherent things that made the older (?) one turn a decent shade of scarlet.

"The letters… love… do you…. mean it?"

Rikichi hesitated before saying, "Yes, I do. Tell me a little more."

"Ah… the kiss, letters…. Flowers…"

"Kiss?" He blurted, face completely scarlet. Hanatarou buried his face on his shoulder, bunching his shoulders and relaxing them.

"You meant it… the letters…"

Rikichi wanted to tear his hair from his scalp; was his cousin seeing someone? Was that the reason why he was drifting away? Not wanting to hear any more, he gingerly hooked his arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders and picked him up, carrying him over to his room and setting him down on his bed. And just when he turned around to leave the room he noticed a pale blue envelope sitting on the corner of Hanatarou's desk, his (Hana's) name scribbled in neat letters in black ink. He felt his fingers twitch in temptation to open the envelope, but shook his head and said that it was wrong to go through other people's things.

_But this is to _protect_ him isn't it?_

Doesn't mean that it's the right thing to do.

_But this is Hana we're talking about, you don't want anything happening to him do you?_

Don't be stupid, of course I don't want anything to happen to him.

_Sometimes you have to do things that might hurt in order to protect._

There are other ways of approaching this, and besides, I trust him, so I shouldn't be too worried.

Rikichi shoo-ed away the voice in his head as he finished his dinner and put the plate in the sink, to sit in the lonely sink aaall by itself. Poor Plate. Rikichi chuckled at his own childish thoughts and went over to his own room, ready to go to sleep.

---

"You made a move on him? About time." The teen scoffed as he took a bite from his sandwich, the other merely glared.

"Shut up, I thought he would phone the police after the fifth letter (which got him to stay at home for three days) so the aftermath of the conversation got me paranoid."

"Che, well that's stupid; he hasn't tattled on you after a _year_, a fucking _year_!"

"So? People can change their minds."

"Are you fucking retarded? I don't think that he would be the kind of kid that would consult this to a teacher after a _year, _the teacher would give him hell. 'What have you been doing all this time Hanatarou?' 'Why didn't you say anything earlier?' 'A year? You must be joking.'"

"OKAY okay, I get it, …. Wait, how did you and nerdy get together?"

The other made an attempt to inflict damage, but missed by an inch due to Renji's speed.

"Why are you blushing Ichigo? Did I bring up a few memories?" The pineapple teased as he continued to dodge the other fruit's attempts to hurt him.

"Ooi! Abarai! Shihouin Sensei wants a word with you in the teacher's office." Rangiku yelled as she came back from the said place. Renji felt the blood drain from his face as he nodded and got to his feet; whenever he had to see his homeroom teacher, he was usually in trouble. And Shihouin wasn't the type to let things go so easily.

-

"…Abarai."

"…Yes?"

"Do you… have any plans for college or jobs once you get out of here?"

"Um, err, not… really?"

"'Not really' huh…" She repeated, for a split second Renji had thought that he would get away with slacking off in his classes, but that theory was crushed when she had hit the crown of his head with the spine of her folder.

"You-Better-start-coming-to-class-and-handing-in-your-assignments-and-strive-to-get-better-marks-or-I-won't-let-you-graduate."

With ever word she said she thwacked him repeatedly, trying her best to get her message across. This seemed to have worked, because by the time that she was done with her lecture his back was straight and he was nodding mindlessly to every piece of sputtering nonsense that was coming out of her mouth.

"Now, at the end of every week I'm planning on throwing a test at my homeroom class. If you pass at least more than half, I'll think about letting you graduate."

Renji nodded mindlessly at this.

"You also need to hand in your community assignments, this week you'll be going to the freshmen classes and over viewing the class, if any student seeks help, you give it to them. Then you make a report on why it's important to help your piers with their assignments."

Renji gave her a horrified look. There was **no point** in that assignment.

Who the fuck came up with that idea? Community Assignments, pfft, yeah right.

"It's an idea that the headmaster came up with, he made it just for the seniors so that they would have a stronger 'bond' with the younger students."

Still, there was no point.

"It's to raise your grade, think of it as an extra credit assignment."

If it were an extra credit thing, he would have the choice not to do it.

"You don't have a choice."

Renji was thunderstruck; it's as if she could read minds….

Shihouin gave him a grin.

"Your dismissed Abarai."

---

Kind of a filler-like chapter… Typos, spelling mistakes and grammar errors beware.

---


	4. Chapter 4

---

I don't own anything, so don't sue me please.

Chapter four

---

The bell sounded, indicating the end of class and the beginning of lunch. Teachers wrapped up their lectures while students absent mindedly nodded and packed their things while taking out food and stuffing themselves.

"Hm? Where are you going?"

"To the library, I'll be back at the end of lunch."

"But you haven't eaten anything yet!" The other protested as he latched onto the hem of his shirt.

"I know, but I'm not really hungry, so instead of wasting time (like I usually do) I want to do a bit of research."

The other gave him a flat look but then let his eyes travel down to the lifted shirt.

"Fine, just don't fall asleep in the library, okay?"

"Don't worry Riki-tan."

"Oh I try, but you make me do it anyway."

Hana gave a laugh as he waved bye and walked out of the door. Making his way to the end of the hall and going up the stairwell, up to the floor above, he turned around the corner and walked down the silent corridor. But it wouldn't make any difference if there was a crowd or not. His head was too full with the happenings of the day before to be able to process the surrounding sounds. A tired sigh left his mouth as he closed his eyes, standing in front of the library door. He didn't even get a chance to see what his stalker (lover?) looked like, but his voice. He shivered. He knew he heard that rough voice somewhere.

'Now isn't the time to think about that!' He scolded mentally as he opened his eyes and slid the door open and walked into the room. The smell of books and wood greeted him, dulling his senses and calming his nerves. He walked over to the back of the room and began to loiter around the last shelf, of course, there was the restricted section that was blocked off by another wall that was right behind the last shelf, but Hanatarou never really bothered going in. There weren't any books in there that would interest him anyway.

'But what would make a book a 'restricted' book?'

Wouldn't he like to know.

Glancing up at the top shelf, his eyes sparkled when he saw a book that wasn't there before, in fact, it was the exact book that he requested a week ago. So with a lofty feeling fluttering in his belly, he dragged over the easy step, got on and reached, his fingers brushed over the leather binding as he gently grasped it and pulled it out. He tried to lower himself from the step, but his heel slipped as his weight shifted.

He was going to fall.

He squeezed his eyes shut and waited to be knocked out, but instead felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his shoulder, arms and all, as his back was pressed against the other's chest. The warmth that he felt with his stalker returned and seeped throughout his body. He feet were set on the ground and the arms unraveled, releasing him as fast as they embraced him. Hanatarou turned around, wanting to say his thanks, but his words got caught in his throat when he saw what he looked like.

A deep Widow's peak.

Crimson red hair.

Tattoos on his forehead and neck.

A terrible glare.

A murderous air about him.

Hanatarou swallowed hard.

A third year delinquent.

"Ah… ah, I, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to, uh, I-I'm sorry…!!!"

His words tripped over each other as he backed up against the wall, the leather bound book shaking in his grasp as it was pressed to his chest. The older student looked at him with a surprised expression, but didn't say anything, instead he reached out. Hanatarou flinched and closed his eyes, waiting for the blow or whatever that was coming.

It wasn't a blow.

But a pat on the crown of his head.

"… Eh?"

Hana opened his eyes and looked up, the older boy gave him a kind smile before turning around and leaving.

"…….. Eh??!?!"

---

Why did he flinch? He wasn't going to hurt him, so why did he flinch and back away?

Renji felt his cheeks grow hot.

But the sight of him being frightened and backing way apologizing was amazingly cute. Those blue irises were tearing and his shoulders were shaking with the book grasped to his chest… The third year put his hand over his face and dragged it down. He seriously needed to do something.

All he could do was pat his head and turn his heel.

He couldn't risk asking him if was okay or not. Then he would reveal that he was E.W by his voice.

_"Ah… ah I, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to, uh, I-I'm sorry…!!!"_

Renji felt a shiver run through his body. What could he give to hear the same voice in bed? Maybe another letter could calm him down…

---

"… Ne Riki-tan…"

"Hm?"

"Do you know the guy with red hair?"

The tattooed boy looked up with a surprised look on his face.

"Do you mean Abarai-senpai?"

"???"

"The one with the tattoos, right?

"Yeah… why do you know his name?"

"Well, he and I met at the Kendo doujo, and he was the one that took me to the tattoo parlor as well." The older boy said as he pointed to his eyebrow with his thumb, beaming with pride.

"Why do _you_ ask?"

Hanatarou looked at the book that was in his hands for a moment before replying.

"He… kinda saved me today…"

"How?"

"Well, when I was in the library, I nearly fell back from the easy step when I took this book, but then he just prevented that from happening." Hanatrou said as he blushed and closed the book.

"I, I couldn't say a proper thank you because I was so scared… he looks like a delinquent so that got me to stutter and back away, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled and went away." Hanatarou looked up to his cousin and gave a soft chuckle.

"I guess you really can't judge someone based on their first appearance."

Rikichi gave a smile, but then had a thoughtful look overtake his features for a moment.

"Say Hana-tan, you own a bokutou don't you?"

"Eh? Un, what of it?"

"Do you own a Nihontou?"

"You mean Hisagomaru?"

"Yeah… do you want to have a spar at the end of the week?"

---

Grammar mistakes and typos and spelling errors beware.

Bokutou – Wooden sword, used for practicing and such.

Un – Yes

Nihontou – Japanese sword. You could always say 'katana,' but it's kinda old, and a bit of variety won't hurt any one…. Or will it?

---


	5. Chapter 5

---

I don't own anything, and this story has nothing to do with the production of Bleach© Anime/Manga, so please do not sue me.

Chapter five

---

The smaller one blocked the coming blow, sounding a painful clash of wood against wood. The older one withdrew and took a step back, readying himself for the next attack, but the other was quicker this time and made an aim for an open spot.

Of course, he didn't put all of his strength into that one blow. He knew that this was one move that he was good at, so when his bokutou landed on the spot where the other's liver would be, it was only a soft tap. The older boy looked at him with a fairly surprised expression before his broke into a grin.

"Your style hasn't changed at all Hana-tan."

"You have the same open spots as before Riki-tan, you ought to fix that." He said with a slight chuckle. Rikichi gave a mighty huff and turned his head the other way as his hands were planted on his hips.

"_Well,_ if you insist, but." The tattooed boy looked at his cousin through the slits of his eyes with a slight grin. "You should see Abarai-senpai and me have a spar, he's quite something, even if you have speed, you would need more than that to land _anything_ on him _or_ his sword/bokutou."

Hana gave a limp shrug as he checked his own bokutou for any splinters.

"Well, it's not like I'm great at this, and speed _is_ the only thing I have… I wouldn't be interested in sparring with him anyway, he would send me to the hospital without meaning to."

"Aww, don't say that! Have some confidence in yourself Hana-tan." Rikichi said as he wiped his forehead with a hand towel. The two put their bokutou on the couch and began to re-arrange the living room to its normal setting.

"And on another note, I'm going to the doujo tomorrow, want to come with me and see what our senpai can do?"

The other boy thought for a moment.

"No, I don't think I can…"

"But why?"

"Well, you know the school guidance counselor, right?"

"Unohana-sensei?"

"Yeah, and the school nurse."

"Isane-san?"

"Un, the thing is, I'm helping them with a few things tomorrow, starting from eight 'o' clock in the morning."

"When will you be back?"

"I dunno, but probably around late afternoon."

"Awww, then we can't spend _any_ time together besides dinner!" Rikichi said in a protesting voice, the two of them knew that Rikichi would only be at the doujo for an hour or two, whereas Hana would be gone for the rest of the day in comparison.

"Well fine, if you'd rather spend your days playing around with older women, why don't you? I'll just hog senpai all for myself." The older boy aid as he crossed his arms and turned the other way. Though he was only kidding, Hana took this seriously.

"Rikichi! You know I'm not playing around! And I, I'm not meaning to be away from you!" Hanatarou said, unsure of what to say. How ever, Rikichi had an amused expression on his face, loving how easily the smaller boy was tricked and deceived. All he had to do was cross his arms and turn the other way, and he had his cousin wrapped around his finger.

"Rikichi…?"

The said boy felt his cousin's smaller frame press against his back, his delicate hands grasping the fabric of his shirt.

"I, I didn't mean to make you mad, I'm sorry…"

And this is where he would patch things up.

Rikichi turned around and set his hands on Hanatarou's shoulders, giving him a grin.

"Don't worry, I wasn't that mad to begin with anyway; I was just joking." He said as he pressed his forehead against Hana's.

"But I _would_ be mad at you if you went off somewhere with someone else without telling me and never came back."

"B-But, I wouldn't do something like that!"

"–Chuckle– I know, but I'm still afraid." He said as he subconsciously wrapped his arms around his waist and closed the space in between. Hana turned a brilliant scarlet at this, his cousin hadn't done something like this since they were kids. 'Aah, but…' Hana closed his eyes and let his head fall onto his shoulder. 'I remember… we would do this when neither mom or dad came to pick me up… we were the last ones at the park…'

-

"Hana-tan, don't cry!"

"B-but, but mom promised! She said that she would come before dark!" The smaller child sobbed as his cousin patted his head. The sun was nearly gone, save for the violate shade and few rays of light, the moon was gaining colour and the stars began to decorate themselves on the darkening sly

"Don't worry! Hana-tan, you've got me!" He said, trying his best to re-assure the tearing tyke. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pant pocket and wiped the salt water from his eyes and cheeks, then let the boy blow his nose on his own.

"Ri-Riki-tan… how long do you think we'll have to wait?" Hana asked sadly; this was the umpteenth time for such a scenario to occur. Rikichi didn't say anything, but instead he stood up, pulled Hana to his feet and led him to a nearby bench. Setting the boy down he took his place to Hana's left and held his hand.

"I'll sit here with you, so you don't cry!" Riki said fiercely, Hana didn't understand what difference this would make, but shrugged that off and nodded. It felt much better like this then waiting by the gate as the sky grew darker.

"B-but Riki-tan… you don't need to go home?"

"No, mom isn't there, so I'll stay here with you."

Hana beamed at this.

"So, so you mean you'll be with me?" The boy asked hopefully, his cousin nodded.

"Of course I will, I'll stay with you forever!" He said as he leaned in and pressed his childish lips against the other's still-flushed cheek.

"I'll stay with you forever and ever, so when you cry, I'll be there to make you smile."

Hana grinned. Leaning in, he pressed his own against his cousin's cheek in return.

"Riki-tan, I love you!"

-

Hana's eyes snapped open at the memory, did Rikichi remember? Hana shook his head mentally. No, that was so long ago. He couldn't have possibly remembered something so trivial.

But…

Hana gently pulled away from his cousin.

He had a lover.

Rikichi gave him a confused look.

Eternal Watcher.

Was there a glint of hurt in his eyes?

No…

He loved Eternal.

Rikichi mouthed something, but the sound didn't reach his ears.

He loved Rikichi.

The said boy seemed to say something again, but he felt his consciousness slipping away.

Or did he love neither?

---

Spelling mistakes, grammar errors and typos beware!

Hope you liked it! But there was no Renji in this one… Not only that, but isn't this kinda veering in the direction of a RikiHana fic? Ugh, how am I going to recover from this chapter? Maybe I'll just have Rikichi not remember, or just… die. At the end. From saving Hana's life or something… now that doesn't sound too bad. But despite how this will end, it's going to end as a RenHana. I _could_ make a second ending to it to satisfy myself… but then again I need the opinions of my readers, so tell me what you think!

Your sad sad writer, who has no life, cold-crescent-moon.

---


	6. Chapter 6

---

I don't own anything

Chapter six

---

The small lithe body pressed against his own.

Renji could only shudder.

Those gentle blue irises pooling into his mind and leaving him thoughtless.

He could only sigh.

And with those delicately carved hands, he would open his letters, drinking in the words as a Vampire would drink the blood.

He could only close his eyes and try to imagine, those hands entwined around his own palms. Those eyes looking at him with love. And that body acting as a cage to keep his pure soul in.

Was this obsession?

Was this impure?

Was this insanity?

For his mind to be preoccupied in such a way that would befuddle any horrendous beast; was this a sigh off ill mentality?

Then he would keep it that way.

He could not imagine a day without thinking of the boy. Deprived of his purity and modest being, he himself would be driven to a new level of insanity and insecurity.

But he could not say who he was.

The closest he would ever get was by the letters.

The words that would reveal untold truths and haunting chants. Hoping that these words would ghost themselves around the boy's heart and never leave, creating somewhat of a space for him, even though it would never take shape he could only wish for him to at least remember him by his seemingly undying love.

The crimson headed boy ran his fingers though his loose hair and leaned back on his chair, his eyes set on the filled page before him. His handwriting shifted and changed, but the strokes of the kanji didn't shape shift as much as his hiragana.

What am I to you?

A freak?

A beast?

A creep?

A pedophile?

I promise you that I'm not the last one, we aren't too far from age.

I sit here, writing to you, wishing to spend these empty nights with you, rather then filling these empty pages. I must sound mad, you must be shocked, having a stranger tell his undying love for you, yet has no courage to face you and make an introduction.

I don't take pictures of you.

I don't sneak into your locker.

I don't break into your gym locker and goggle over your uniform like actual stalkers might do.

You're too good for that.

Renji screnched his eyebrows together at the second to last part; it sounded really creepy. Taking his pen he criss crossd that out and then stared at the blank space below, trying his best to make something worth while. As the words began to string together in his head, an idea came to his head.

Ichigo was with that Uryuu kid wasn't he?

So… couldn't _he_ ask how _they_ got together?

But that would be embarrassing. 'Besides,' Renji grunted in his mind as he continued to scribble down words. 'The stupid fruit would only make fun of me and shoo me away. I bet he would say something like 'Make sure you don't get caught by the cops' or something. Dumb orange haired kid.'

---

The following morning wasn't pleasant at all. By the time he was done with the letter Ichigo was screwing the daylights out of that nerd and he couldn't get any sleep. Not only that but he only had today to finish Shihouin's assignment, the one that involved freshmen or whatever.

"Ah whatever, all I have to do is talk to a freshman kid and I'm done. No big deal right?"

--

His left eye twitched as he stared into the classroom through the glass window. So many slut-like freshmen girls were waltzing about in there, wearing the oversized beige sweater and tiny skirts that seemed to be a full foot or more above their knees. Renji shuddered, thank god he was becoming a queer or else he would half to deal with something such as this. He was about turn around when a familiar voice caught his attention:

"Riki-tan!"

The third year swiveled around and searched the room, only to find his sweet flower motioning someone to come over, and surprisingly yet, his loyal kouhai popped into view.

"Hana-tan, I just finished lunch duty."

"Mm, I made our bento with high quality nori (seaweed) today, so it should taste better than yesterday."

When did Rikichi get to know Hanatarou? Renji narrowed his eyes as he watched his flower pull out two lunch boxes and hand one to the tattooed boy, who gratefully unwrapped it and began to eat it after clapping his hands together and saying 'itadakimasu.'

'Fuck, I want to eat Hanatarou's lunch too…' The third year wished as he eyed the contents; rice with furikake, tamagoyaki, cherry tomatoes and two pieces of broccoli. Renji stared at it as he zoned out, imagining Hanatarou handing him a wrapped up bentou bako wearing an apron.

"Have a good day at work!"

'Aah… how I would give _anything_ just for that to happen…'

Rikichi looked up and noticed his senpai standing outside the classroom with a dazed look on his face. Excited to see him, the boy jumped up from his seat and began waving.

"Senpai! Abarai-senpaai!!"

The room fell silent as faces turned in his direction, and then at Renji. The said man, who had snapped out of his daydream at Rikichi's voice, looked surprised but broke into a grin and stepped into the classroom and strode over to where the two cousins sat.

"Hey Rikichi, and… you're the kid form the library, right?"

Hanatarou flushed a brilliant scarlet and looked down, nodding his head by the slightest bit.

"Ah, um, y-yes. I, I want to say thank you since I couldn't last time, so, uh, thank you Abarai-senpai." Hanatarou said with a faint smile, picking his face up and looking up as he mentioned his thanks. Renji felt his heart melt at the boy's boyishness, he was too cute for his own good, and that was going to get him somewhere he didn't want to someday…

"Ne Senpai, would you like to have lunch with us?" The flower asked, Rikichi nodded in agreement.

"We should go up to the roof top and eat there. The weather's nice too!"

The two boys gathered their lunches and got out of their seats, and as they made their way tot he roof, Renji couldn't help but glance over at Hanatarou and Rikichi, who were walking oddly close together. 'Just what sort of relationship do they have? Wait, don't tell me…' The worst case scenario appeared in his head, making him want to cry, but he held on to his physical facial features and made sure that he didn't make any odd facial expressions. 'Calm down, I've been writing to the kid since he got in, which means I knew him before Rikichi who probably became friends with him when he just got here… wait, wouldn't that make it a tie of some sort? Aah fuck, I'll just see what I can ask and try to find out whatever I can.'

---

Itadakimasu – Kinda like 'Bon apetite' in Jaapnese… did I spell that right?

Tamagoyaki – Omlette

Furikake – Seasoning for rice

Bentou bako – Lunch box

Typos, spelling mistakes and grammar errors beware! And tell me what you think.

Your sad sad writer, who had no life, cold-crescent-moon

---


	7. Chapter 7

---

I don't own anything so don't sue me.

Chapter seven.

---

"So… you're cousins…"

"Yup."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" The third year asked grudgingly, sending daggers at the boy, he gave his senpai a sheepish grin in return.

"I didn't think that it would interest you."

Renji only gave a huff as he took out his bread and opened the wrapper.

"A-ano…"

"Hm?" Renji looked over at Hanatarou who sat on the other side of Rikichi who sat next to him.

"What?"

The boy fidgeted with his fingers, looking at them with an unsure expression.

"Is, that all you're going to eat?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

The boy turned scarlet at the ears and cheeks, locking his fingers together tightly.

"Well, um, I, I don't think that's, er, healthy. So if you don't mind, would you like some of my lunch?"

Renji could only stare at the boy, completely befuddled by the suggestion. Despite the fact that he was happy, his kouhai seemed to take this as a rejection of a sort since he looked down and murmured an apology.

"Wait what?"

"Eh? No, I just thought, that you might go hungry… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you or anything." Hanatarou said as he put his chopsticks back in its small case/holder and put the lid on the box.

"Wait."

A hand clamped over the small hands that sat on top of the lid.

"I, I'm hungry, so if you don't mind–" Renji took the box and the holder "–I'll be eating this." And opened the lid while taking out the chopsticks that Hanatarou was using moments before.

"That's so gross senpai." Rikichi grunted, not only did he have to sit through that ordeal, but his senpai hadn't even wiped the tips of the eating utensils.

"You know the mouth is the one of the dirtiest parts of the human body, don't you?"

"Course I do, but I'm not a wussy like you, so I don't get fazed by a few minor germs." He said with a smirk, sucking on the ends just to make the tattooed boy squirm and writhe in disgust.

"You're so, so, so _uugh_!" Rikichi said, unable to find a proper word to describe the third year.

"Hana, say something! He took your lunch _and_ he's using _your_ chopsticks without cleaning it first! He might as well be kissing you!" His cousin said, clearly angry, the scarlet boy could only shrug his shoulders.

"We-well, I, uh, I don't think, it's too much of a deal… I mean, I could always wash it once we get home." He said as he brought his knees to his chest and fiddled with his fingers again. Renji's grin widened as he felt pride and satisfaction swelled in his chest. On another note, this was pretty good, the newlywed daydream form before came drifting into his mind, this time with Hana giving him a kiss on the cheek for good measure.

"Senpai?"

"M?" Renji turned to the flower with his mouth full.

"Does it taste okay?" Hana asked cautiously, not sure of what sort of criticism he might get. Renji gave him a thumbs–up and resumed to scarfing down the food, unaware of the shift in expression in Hanas' eyes.

---

Yoruichi stared down at the paper. Golden irises scanning the words and quality.

"… I'll let you pass this time since you got around to doing the actual assignment. But I can't give you a high mark for this Abarai." She said as she slapped the piled of papers against the top of his head.

"But make sure your next report isn't about having lunch on the rooftop." She said through a menacing growl, eyes turning into slits. The pineapple could only nod his head as he was excused, belly full and still dazed from the activities of the day before.

"Damn… that expression was so cute."

~--~

"Thanks for the food, it was good." Renji said as he put the sticks in their respected folder and the lid on the box.

"I need you to come over to cook for me some time, the food I eat is usually instant ramen or something."

Hana gave a slight laugh at this, the two of them were on only ones left, seeing that Rikichi said something about rainbows and leaving. The younger boy happily took the box back, saying he would be happy to make him food.

"Say, Hanatarou, can… can I ask you a question?" The red head mumbled, scratching the back of his head, Hana tilted his head to the side.

"Um, okay….(?)"

"Well, I was wondering, do you, by any chance, _like_ someone?"

Hanatarou's face went scarlet yet again, such an uke-thing to do. Renji watched in slight amusement and curiosity as the boy began to stammer and writhe. 'If only he were writhing under me…' He thought with an explicit image.

"Ah, well, I-I'm not sure if it'll really count, but, I, err, maybe? Wait no, I–"

Hana was cut mid sentence by Renji's chuckle and hand that clappd against his shoulder reassuringly.

"Does Riki know?"

He shook his head no.

"Alright then, I won't say so tell me."

Hana looked down at his feet and drew in a deep breath.

"I, I like someone that I don't know."

"Don't know? What do you mean?" The third year inquired, trying his best not to break into a creepy stalker grin or laugh.

"Uh, well, it started at the beginning of the school year, I started to get these, err, notes."

"Were they threats?"

"No! No, I mean, they weren't _unpleasant_, but I didn't expect anything of the sort."

"So… what did these notes say?"

Hana gave a sigh and grasped the lunch box to his chest.

"They… were love letters."

"And you still get them?"

"Mm."

"Do you know who the person is?"

"No…"

"… Do you like him?" Renji asked, afraid of what he would hear, would Hana burst and start ranting? No. He wasn't that kind of kid. But what _would_ he say? After a good minute of silence, Hana looked up with blue irises that held something in them that Renji couldn't distinguish.

"Even if I don't know him, I feel that I should give him a chance and hear what he has to say till the end. I shouldn't cut him off or not read the things he writes to me; he writes them thinking of me, and with just that, it makes me happy."

---

Spelling mistakes and grammar errors AND typos beware! What's going to happen? I actually had a slight writer's block with this one… hope you liked it! And sorry if the quality's crappy.

---


	8. Chapter 8

---

I don't own anything, so please don't sue me.

Chapter eight.

---

Renji could only stare at the younger boy with a surprised expression. How he could be so pure, that would forever be a mystery to him.

"So… How do you image him?"

"Image him?"

"Yeah, what do you think he looks like?"

Hanatarou looked down and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Senpai, don't you think it's a bit odd for me to like a guy?"

Renji raised his eyebrows at this. "Course not! This is Japan! The land of yaoi and yuri, why should I be titchy about something like that?"

His kouhai could only shrug his shoulders. "Well, I guess he could be tall, taller than me at least. And he has strong arms."

"How do you know?"

"He hugged me from behind before."

"Oh." 'Forgot about that.'

"I can't really image his face. I wouldn't know what he would look like."

"What if he was ugly?"

"It's the inside that matters, faces come last."

Renji grinned, he didn't think that he could fall in love even more, but it felt as though he did. "Say Hanatarou, this guy hasn't revealed himself to you yet, right?" The boy nodded. "Well, how would you want him to reveal himself?"

The younger boy bit down on his bottom lip for a moment, thinking. "Well, I guess it would be nice if he hugged me from behind again and let me see his face once he lets go, but I don't think anything like that will happen."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I mean, I haven't heard from him in a long time too, maybe he forgot about me?"

"I doubt that."

"Maybe he found another person he likes." Hana suggested.

Renji grinned and patted the boy's head. "Who knows Hana, but maybe he'll meet you soon."

---

A blush rouged his cheeks as he picked up the blue envelope from the front of his door. It had been a week since he had last seen his senpai, and he said that he would get another letter soon (or something close), and he did. Hana grinned and hugged the letter as he closed the door and leaned against it. He was so happy; his senpai didn't mind that he had a liking to another boy, and he was encouraging it. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. Sliding down to his tush, he opened the letter and pulled out the sky blue parchment that was folded inside. Undoing the folds he set his eyes on the scrawls that lined up horizontally. And after a minute's worth of reading, his eyes wandered over to the last paragraph of the letter.

_If you come before sundown, and stand by the front of the fountain in the park, may I reveal myself to you, for I have made you wait long enough and shall grant you the gift of my physical presence like I have done so before. But, only allow yourself there if you are sure enough, if not, then this may be a regrettable act. It would be the least thing that the both of us would want._

Hana checked his watch, which read 4:57. Then his eyes wandered over to the window, sundown would be at least around six or six thirty judging how it was still light out; he would have enough time to wash and change before seeing him.

---

The sidewalk was nearly empty as he made his way down to the park. A cool breeze swept through as the sun was at its horizon, casting an orange glow across the sky.

'I finally get to see him… after an entire year.' Hanatarou mused mentally. 'I wonder what he looks like…' Something swelled inside of his chest and made him feel giddy. As the sun sank he neared the front gates of the local park, the fountain at the very visible centre. He ran over to the decorative thing and stood at the very front, which had a garden gnome holding up a garden spade like a sword.

"Hanatarou."

Warm arms wrapped around him, closing him off from the world and pulling him into another. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against his upper left arm.

"I missed you."

---

Short chapter.

---


	9. Chapter 9

---

I don't own anything

Chapter nine

---

He wrapped his arms around the boy's lithe figure, letting his body press against his and face brush against the soft strands of his hair.

God, he smelled so good.

"I missed you." He said in a soft voice, his small hands grasping the fabric of his sleeves.

"I missed you a lot… I thought you, forgot about me…"

His eyes went wide at this. His stalkee, miss _him_? Well that was unexpected.

"I missed you too Hana." He said in a grazed whisper. The younger one gave a soft chuckle.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm glad." Hana said, leaning into him.

"You ready to see what I look like?" He asked, the younger one nodded. 'But that's funny, his voice sounds so familiar…'

"No matter what, you won't run away?"

"I won't."

"Then let me do something first."

"Okay (?)"

"Close your eyes."

"Eh?! But, but if I do that, how would I know you won't disappear?"

"–chuckle– I won't, I can't keep running from you."

"Um, okay? Uh, they're closed."

"Good, now keep them that way." Renji said before letting go of the boy and turning him around so that they were face to face.

"Don't open them yet."

"Mm."

Renji could only smile as he gingerly cupped the boy's soft face. His thumbs brushing over his cheek bones. He could feel heat rising into the younger boy's face as he did so, causing a smile to grace his lips.

"You always did have a beautiful face." He said in a low breath. His eyes went to his curved eyebrows down to his closed eyes before falling on his lips. He gave a hard swallow. Slightly parted, and soft looking… 'Enjoyable in every way imaginable…' He thought, unaware of the fact that he was leaning in.

"Um, uh, what exactly are you doing?" Hanatarou asked, confused by the sudden silence. Renji snapped himself out of the trace he was in, and grinned.

"Nothing, I zoned out for a minute there."

"Oh… can I open my eyes?"

"Not yet, keep them like that for a while longer."

'But I want to see him~!' Hana thought, curiosity and temptation knotting in his stomach. He felt the other's hand slide down from the side of his face to his neck, where he traced small circles with the tips of his fingers. He felt his head go light at this, but didn't do anything.

"Hana…"

"Yes?"

"Give me your hands."

"Eh?"

"Give me your hands for a minute." He said. Letting go of his face and neck, he reached down and took a hold of his wrists. Making sure that his eyes were still closed he brought the other's hands up to his face.

"Eh? Wait, what am I supposed to do?" Hana asked, confusion ringing clearly in his voice.

"I dunno, I just wanted to feel your hands on my face." He said, grinning again. Hana smiled, his hands gently clasping the other's face.

"Can I?"

He swallowed hard.

"Yeah."

Blue irises opened up, only to see his red haired senpai, looking down at him.

"Senpai?"

Renji grinned before leaning in a kissing him on his forehead. "Surprised?" He asked. The boy under him seemed to be at a loss for words. It was when Renji pecked him on the cheek did he regain the use of his throat.

"B-But, how–why–"

"Are you disappointed?" He teased, not really caring if he did or didn't. Hana shook his head no.

"I, I don't think I'm disappointed, I'm just surprised. I didn't think it would be you." He said, looking down. "And to think that you were next to me all along." He looked up. "That was cruel."

"No it wasn't. It would've been cruel if I had locked you in the gym storage room and screwed you, but I could never do that." He said, cuddling the boy.

"Senpai, it's past sundown. I have to get home."

"You want to get away from me?"

"… Sorta."

"What?! Why?!?"

"Haha, just kidding."

"Why you–"

"Uwa! Se-Senpai! You're–cough–killing me!"

Renji laughed as he sat down on the edge of the fountain with Hana in his lap, his backside against his chest. He set his face in the crook of the boy's neck, kissing the soft skin. After a year of wanting him, he finally had him.

"Hey Hana."

"Yes?"

"Do you really have to go home?"

"Well, Rikichi isn't coming back since he left me a voice message saying that he was going to sleepover at a friend's house… so I guess I don't _have_ to go home. Why?"

"I want to take you home."

"EH?"

"I want to take you home and screw you."

"B-But, I've never done anything, it'll be embarrassing! And we're both boys!"

"I don't care."

"Eh~…"

"Or I could do you right here."

"No."

"It's dark and no one's around to see."

"No."

"And we could try out different positions."

"No."

"–Chuckle– Then come over, I'll take _really_ good care of you." Renji said in a low whisper. He gently ghosted his lips over his skin and up to the shell of his ear, giving the back of it a kiss. Hanatarou shuddered, he had no idea what to say, but Renji was already taking things a bit too far for his liking [and in the open none the less.]

"Wait, Senpai. I… Um… If it's not too much, can I sleep over?"

---

He pushed him onto the bed with one hand while the other went underneath his shirt, getting the boy to give a soft moan.

"Re, Renji-san…?"

Damn, those eyes were too cute.

He leaned in and used his body to pin him down, his hands holding his wrists next to his head. He leaned in and kissed him, feeling his arousal grow at the contact. His grip seemed to loosen, because he felt Hana's small hand grasp his shoulders, silently begging him to deepen the kiss. Renji was more than happy to oblige. He didn't bother to ask for permission when he pushed through those lovely lips, and it earned him a mewl, so two wins for him; a kiss and a reaction. Hanatarou gave a sound between a gasp and a moan when he felt the other's tongue push inside and dance behind his lips. Rough fingers soon braided into his soft black locks as he felt the other grind into him, causing electricity to run through their bodies. Hanatarou managed to free his legs and have each one on either side of his lover, giving Renji more access.

"Ha, ah–mngh–Renji-san…."

"Damn it Hanatarou, why are you so cute?" The older male growled through the kiss, slightly frustrated by his growing need. His hands soon wandered downward, passing his neck and reaching his buttons. Hana could feel the other smile through the kiss as his shirt was being undone, and as soon the front was parted as rough hands wandered over his virgin skin, making him feel dizzy again.

"Renji-san… can I…"

The other looked up. "Can you what?"

The boy could only look away. "Can I kiss you?" He asked softly. Renji could only smile at the innocent [?] request. Taking him by the shoulder and hip, he propped himself up into a sitting position and let the other onto his lap.

"If you want to so badly." He teased. Hana looked down before grasping the front of his shoulders. Renji couldn't help but notice how his ears were red.

"U-um…"

"Hm?"

"Can you close your eyes?"

The red head happily obliged. Closing his eyes he eagerly waited for the flower to kiss him. Soon enough, he felt those tender lips press against his own ever so lightly.

It drove him up the wall.

He had to resist the temptation of dominating the kiss when Hana gave each lip a ginger peck and brushing his tongue over the bottom lip. And when he let go, he could feel excitement radiating from him.

"Was that okay?"

Renji opened his eyes and let himself see a flushed Hanatarou. A grin graced his lips. "More than okay, but you're a little too clean."

"Eh? So it was bad?"

"No, it was too innocent. And I'm going to change that–"

"Wait, Renji-sa–mnph!"

The other didn't give the flower any time. He threaded his fingers in his hair and stole those still-virgin lips for himself once more, and he did the same thing that Hana did; he gave each lip a peck before running his tongue across the bottom lip and letting himself in. He felt himself go hard at the softness of the boy. A true delicacy.

Hana's grasp on his shoulders trembled, his mind going blank and body growing hot. His began to loose sense of logic when his red headed lover released him and began trailing kisses down his chest. His hands made their way into his hair, undoing the tie that kept his locks in a tail. Crimson strands fell over Renji's face, getting him to look up. 'Uwah~, he's so beautiful…' Renji gave him a slight smirk.

"Like what you see?"

Hana smiled. "Yes, your hair is very pretty." He said, trailing his fingers though the other's locks. Renji could only laugh at his reply before resuming to his post. Gently he made his way back up and sucked to the crook of his neck as his hands wandered down. Once they had a good hold on his hips, he pulled Hana down and ground against him. Hard.

"Re–ah! Ah, a~h… Re, Renji-san… ahn…"

"Feel good?" Renji asked, enjoying the view. Hana nodded weakly and he let his upper body collapse against Renji's built figure. His breath came and went through ragged gasps and moans, his head resting on his shoulder as he let him grind against him at a steady rhythm. A knot that formed in his lower belly was tightening with every movement, causing his cries to grow louder as he neared.

"Ah–Re, nji-san, haa, ah! I, I can't–ah!– hold it, fu, anymore…"

"Don't worry."

"B-But–"

Renji grinned as he licked the shell of his ear and ground into him roughly, causing the knot to snap. Hana came with a single cry of his name, and his body falling limp into Renji's arms when his release ended.

"Re, Renji-san… I-I, um, my pants, they–"

"Don't worry, I'll lend you a pair of my own later."

"Later?"

"Yeah, we're not done."

"We're not– ah!"

Renji pushed him down to his backside and unbuckled his own pants, but didn't let it out. His clothes were just getting a little too tight for his liking. Taking three fingers, let put them against Hanatarou's bottom lip, who gave him a quizzical look.

"Suck on them."

"Eh?!"

"Make them really wet."

"But…that's embarrassing."

"–Grin– It'll feel good later, I promise."

"But–mnn!" Renji pushed his fingers in that wet cavern and gently rubbed against his tongue with his middle finger. Hana could only give a muffled moan, but began coating he three digits, wondering how it could feel good.

'God that's fucking erotic.' Renji thought as he watched the younger student suck. His lips surrounding the base of the three fingers, his flushed face, and the sounds he made. Renji swallowed hard and pulled the three out, catching Hana by surprise. He felt his need grow when his fingers were still connected to his mouth by a thin string of saliva before it snapped, giving Hana an edible appearance.

'Oh fuck he looks good...'

Mentally shaking his head, he trailed his fingers down his stomach and gave his arousal a gentle stroke before making hi way further down poking the tip of his middle finger in. Hana's body began to tremble when the digit was going in. His hands grasped he sheets as an outlet, moaning and gasping his name as Renji pushed his middle all the way in. Making sure that Hana was comfortable with the first, he pulled out, but pushed back in with his fore.

"Re-Renji-san! Ah, aah!"

He arched his back, turning his head to the side, unable to make use of words when he felt the two digits stroke his insides gently. The red head pulled the two out as slowly as he could, torturing the flower. And adding the third, he jammed them in, too lost in upcoming temptation to care if it made the boy cum for the second time. Hanatarou could only buck as his essence splashed the two of them.

"A-ah, i-it, feels really–ah!– good, Renji-san…" He said through a soft pant. Opening his eyes and looking at his lover, causing Renji to shiver when he made eye contact. Leaning over to kiss him, Renji took a hold of both of Hana's legs and spread them and pressed his tip against Hana's entrance, he gave the shell of his ear a lick before he pushed it in. Hana's legs automatically tightened around his waist, back arching hands grasping his shoulders.

"Ha–aah… ahn! Ren–nngh!–haa… Renji-sahn…"

The boy was simply too much.

The red head gave a grunt as he forced entry. "Hanatarou, you're so -ngh- tight…fuck…" Renji felt his control slipping when Hanatarou clamped down at his hilt. Grabbing his hips, he slowly pulled himself out and pushed back in. Hanatarou shook as he felt Renji slide in and out.

"Aa~h, ah… ah! Aaahn! Se, npai… haa, ahn!"

Soon enough, Renji began to rock against the other at constant rhythm, feeling the raw pleasure numb his mind. 'Nngh… and –ah– after a year… fuck, he's so hot inside…' And he couldn't help but speed up and ignore the other's cries as he felt himself nearing. His grip on Hanatarou's hips were hard enough to leave bruises as he slammed into him. He was so tight and hot, better than any girl at the local brothel; Who could blame him for loosing a little bit of control?

"Fuck, Hana–"

"Renji-san –ah!"

Hanatarou felt his body shudder violently for the third time that night, followed by the warmth seeping into his nether regions. Renji collapsed above him, breathing hard and letting go of his hips as he buried his face in the crook of his neck and giving him a gingery kiss.

"Sorry about that…" He said, catching his breath.

"About… what?"

"I wasn't as gentle as I should've been. It hurts doesn't it?"

Hana turned red and wriggled around. Freeing his arms he wrapped them around the other's neck, smiling. "A little…"

Renji gave a small chuckle. "Want to go for another round?" He asked, pushing his upper body up so that his face was directly over Hana's.

"No."

"You sure?" He asked again, pulling himself out slowly. Hana gave a small moan, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head to the side. Renji stopped when the tip was still inside. "You _really_ want to stop?" He said, pulling the rest of him out violently and letting his cum seep from his entrance. Hana bit down a cry and shook his head no. Regardless, his body arched as the other traced a finger along the dip of his spine.

"I… don't want to…"

Renji's face fell.

"I -ah- don't want to, stop…"

"… –Grin–"

"Renji-san?" Hana turned his head so he could look at him. "Is it okay, if I say I love you?"

The red head could only look at him with wide eyes.

This kid really was too cute for his own good.

---

The lemon was kinda long…. I hope it wasn't bad though, they're usually short.

---


End file.
